


A stray cat called Mango

by Ashery24



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, AFAB!Alex (Magnus Chase), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Genderfluid Character, Frey!Alex, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, He/Him Pronouns for Alex Fierro, In this AU the aesthetic of Alex is Yellow and Lilac instead of Green and Pink, Loki!Magnus, Mentions to transphobia, Pre-Canon, Shapeshifting, because I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Or…five times a stray cat helps Alex with his dysphoria and one time that is Magnus.





	A stray cat called Mango

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic based in my AU:
> 
> https://ashery24.tumblr.com/post/185113222504/ok-ok-ok-so-i-was-thinking-a-bit-about

The good thing about being born “girl” was that people didn’t look bad at him when he was wearing “masculine” clothes.

Except his mother, of course.

So every time his gender changed and he was a boy instead of a girl, Alex Fierro left home.

Of course he used to put on his “boy” clothes.

A shirt with violet and lilac stripes that he had bought hidden from his mother with the little money he had accumulated from the changes in purchases (It had taken a year but it had worthid, damn) and a baggy yellow jeans and his sneakers violet with yellow shoelaces.

He felt good.

Alex wished he could buy a binder but he was too afraid. His mother would kick him out if he found out.

So Alex Fierro left home and went to the farthest point possible from home.

There he could be himself.

But even with the clothes, even with that little freedom, Alex felt dysphoria.

Alex didn’t want to cry. He didn’t want to feel bad. But the dysphoria hit strong that day so he look for a hidden place where he can control his feelings.

He found an abandoned sandlot and hid behind the huge sign declaring it for sale.

Alex sat down and stroked his fists through his eyes, tearing back his tears in anger.

He looked at the sky, frustrated, wishing there was a way to magically change his sex.

Alex sketched a sarcastic smile. That was impossible.

The sky was relaxing so Alex looked at him, calming down.

When his dysphoria seemed to be more controllable, he decided to leave but, when he turned his gaze in front of him, he saw a stray cat.

He let out a meow and, if cats could be inquisitive, that one certainly was.

Alex smiled fondly (he loved cats!) and tried to get close to the cat.

As a good stray cat this tense but it seemed that was accustomed to humans because, with a little persuasion and sounds, Alex got close enough.

The cat looked at him and, before Alex could touch him, he turned and fled.

Alex sighed, resigned because he knew that would happen.

But still he smiled.

That cat had cheered the day.

~~~A stray cat called Mango~~~

The next time Alex felt dysphoric he went straight back to the same sandlot.

Of course, before, he went to a grocery store far from his house, which his mother would never go to because there was another from the same company closer to home, and bought some cat food.

Alex had the slight hope of meeting the same stray cat that had strangely animated him the other day.

Alex inspected the sandlot and the surroundings. He didn’t find the cat.

Frustrated, both for his gender and his fruitless search, Alex turned to leave.

And there it was. The same stray cat looked at him with what looked like confusion.

Alex smiled and offered the cat food, making faint sounds so that it would come closer. The cat did it and smelled the food.

Then he pulled away, with what looked like a grimace of disgust, and fled.

Alex snorted.

For being a stray cat it was definitely a fussy cat with food.

Still Alex smiled and realized that his dysphoria was minor. That cat, for some strange reason, helped him a lot with that.

~~~A stray cat called Mango~~~ 

The third time he returned Alex brought milk from his home.

The cat was already there, enjoying the midday sun, taking a little nap.

Alex smiled and sat at a safe distance from the cat.

He seemed to have noticed because he opened his eyes, maybe he wasn’t asleep, and looked at him.

Alex offered him the milk and the cat approached. And he drank. Alex considered it a small victory.

Carefully Alex tried to caress the cat when he finished drinking. But he fled again.

Alex decided to keep the small victory he had won and left. No doubt feeling less dysphoric.

~~~A stray cat called Mango~~~ 

The fourth time the cat allowed itself to be caressed. Alex had brought milk again and the cat had rewarded him in that way.

Alex decided to name him. He couldn’t remain “the cat” forever.

He called him Mango because the orange tone of his fur reminded him of a mango.

Alex laughed when he told the cat the name. This didn’t seem amused and fled again.

~~~A stray cat called Mango~~~ 

The fifth time was at night. Normally Alex didn’t go out at night but that day the dysphoria had hit hard

Alex went out, no, run away, from his house and ran to the sandlot.

Predictably Mango wasn’t there but Alex felt some comfort in the site itself.

Alex lay back and almost died of fright. Because, like a ghost, Mango came out of the shadows and thrown himself over Alex.

Alex yelled but managed to grab Mango and left him carefully on the floor. This one jumped up into Alex’s lap and purred.

Alex looked at him, stunned, but happy.

And Alex decided to open up. He told Mango about his gender and his dysphoria and, truthfully, although Mango couldn’t answer, it felt good to simply get it out of his system.

The night passed with the two sitting under the starlight.

~~~A stray cat called Mango~~~ 

Alex was at school. In his school that demands uniform. In his case it was the feminine one.

His gender changed to masculine and gender dysphoria decided to attack.

Alex wanted to run. He wanted to go to the sandlot and see Mango. But he was in the middle of classes and couldn’t leave the premises.

Alex took refuge in a corner of the school, not caring at that time of the classes.

He was alone until a shadow was projected onto him.

Alex raised his head and see Chase, the bad boy in his class.

Alex prepared for problems or teasing but he simply sat next to him.

The two were silent for a while, in a strangely comfortable silence, until the bell rang for the end of classes.

They both got up and looked at each other. Chase’s face was inscrutable.

This one turned around and left.

Alex sighed, more calmly.

Strangely as calm as when he was with Mango.

**Author's Note:**

> Because, like Nico Di Angelo, Mango came out of the shadows […] XDDDDDD


End file.
